Mobile devices gain growing importance in daily activities of their users with more and more functions being performed by mobile devices. Some of such functions may include mobile communication, mobile payments, health monitoring, and so forth. In addition to that, carrying a mobile phone, tablet PC, or laptop may not always be comfortable. For example, during physical activity or leisure time. While using wearable mobile devices, e.g. wristwatch phones, may be inconvenient because of insufficient display size limiting the volume of data that can be shown and impeding user interaction with the device.
Furthermore, small size of wearable mobile phones provides little space for a battery, so conventional devices have low capacity batteries restricting lifetime of the wearable mobile devices.